


Oh Baby

by Vyxyn



Series: The Stilinski-Hales [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, I freaking love Sterek, M/M, Pregnant Derek Hale, mentions of mpreg, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a talk about expanding their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fic, so please be gentle. This is also completely unbetaed, because I live life on the edge! I have taken complete liberties with this story, because I read a fuckton of Sterek, and have fallen in love with different scenarios, the main one being Derek carrying their kids, because I love the idea of the kids being biologically theirs.
> 
> Also, let me know if you'd be interested in this maybe becoming a series. 
> 
> Any errors are my own.

“I want you to father my children”.

Seven words that were uttered by Derek Hale, that caused an already hyped up and flailing Stiles Stilinski to fall backwards off his chair.

Stiles staggers to his feet, kicking the chair across the room, tripping on the clothes that were hanging off the back of said chair. He picks up the clothes and hurls them to the other side of the room, almost taking out Derek in the process, and actually taking out a bedside lamp, which reacts by hitting the ground with a thud.

“I … I’m sorry what? You want to have my babies?”

“Well I didn’t word it like that, but yes.”

Stiles grin begins to widen, “You want little baby Stiles running around.”

Derek groans. “Stiles…”

“You want to make little baby Derek and Stiles! Oh my god, do we call them cubs? Or are they babies? Or baby cubs? Will they look like puppies when they are born? I have so many questions!”

Derek quirked an eyebrow. After three years together, and having known each other for even longer, Derek should be used to this by now. Doesn’t take much to get Stiles all excited. Stiles keeps on talking.

“Wait, what are the logistics here? Do we get a surrogate? Mix Derek stuff with Stiles stuff and add a woman and get cub babies?”

“Stiles …”

“How long is gestation? Is it the same as humans? Wait. If a human woman is carrying the baby, then it’d be 9 months, right? Is it going to hurt the woman if it’s a werebaby? Derek! What if she dies! We might lose the baby! Oh Derek this is terrible!”

“Stiles …”

“Who are we going to get? Would Lydia do it? Nah, probably not. Kira? Scott wouldn’t approve of that one. Malia? Ok gross, yeah I just realised. Derek we should plan! THIS IS SO EXCITING!!”

Stiles is practically vibrating with happiness and excitement. Derek steps forward and plants his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. The vibrating slows down, but the grin on Stiles’ face gets wider.

“Stiles, if you could stop buzzing for a moment, I’ll answer all of your questions.”

Stiles nods. “Ok. Ok. Shoot.”

“Firstly, we won’t need a surrogate, I will carry the baby.”

Stiles’ grin disappears, and a subtle look of confusion crosses his face. “What?”

“I will carry the baby.”

“Yeah, I heard that. But, what?”

Derek sighs, dropping his hands from Stiles’ shoulders. He takes Stiles’ jittery hand in his, and leads him to the bed. “Sit Stiles.” Stiles does what he’s told. For once.

“All werewolves have the ability to carry children. I’ve told you before, it’s all about the bond. About the mate. You Stiles, against my better judgment …”

“You love me!”

“I do, but you are my mate. So my body has evolved so it can carry your children.”

“Wow.”

“So when I say I want you to father my children, I really mean, I want you to father my children.”

“Wow.”

“Stiles. You’ve already said that.”

“I know, but wow. I know your body is beautiful,” Stiles gesticulates wildly, “but it’s amazing too. Really just … you are incredible you know that?”

Derek’s head dips slightly, trying to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks. Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand and then picks it up to bring the heel of Derek’s palm to his lips.

“Derek, I love you, and I would be honoured to father your children.”

Derek’s face lit up,

With a villainous grin, Stiles says “I’m totally going to be your baby daddy.”

“Stiles …”

“And you can be my sugar daddy!”

Derek gets up from the bed shaking his head and begins to walk out of the room, leaving Stiles behind to cackle with glee.


End file.
